La idiota que soy yo
by mutemuia
Summary: A veces una echa la vista atrás y no le gusta lo que ve… [Este fic participa en la actividad '¿What if…' del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad '¿What if…?' del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **What if:** _¿Y si Soo-Won no asesinara a Il, pero aceptara casarse con Yona y lo tuviera amenazado de esa forma?_ _Propuesto por_ _ **Demonocracy**_ _ **.**_

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Un poquito OoC… O puede que no…_

 _ **AVISO:**_ _Básicamente son dos historias en una. Así se explica el cambio de tono entre ambas partes. Me negué a dejar solo una XD_

* * *

 **LA IDIOTA QUE SOY YO**

La idiota que soy yo era absurdamente feliz…

El día de mi decimosexto cumpleaños Soo-Won me regaló un prendedor para mi cabello. _Un hermoso rojo, como el cielo de un amanecer._

Luego me pidió ser su esposa porque me amaba.

Y yo le creí.

* * *

Me amaba y yo me moría de dicha. Hice venir a todos los comerciantes de la región. Quería las más bellas sedas, joyas, flores, manjares… Solo lo mejor para mis esponsales…

Yo soñaba despierta con el día en que atáramos nuestro lazo y yo fuera suya. Y él, mío…

Y yo me perdía los ojos tristes de mi padre. Me perdía su mirada gris, sin vida, cada vez que nos veía juntos. Ni siquiera pensé en aquella tarde en que me negó mi deseo de ser su esposa. Lo borré de mis recuerdos, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido. Y después fingía que no veía sus manos temblar cuando Soo-Won anunció ante la corte nuestro compromiso. Yo lo amaba.

Y nada más importaba.

* * *

Tampoco me daba cuenta de los soldados. Había más, muchos más, de los acostumbrados. Gente venida de tierras lejanas y rostros que no conocía, armaduras extrañas y lanzas afiladas, que semejaban estatuas silentes por todo el castillo.

Y Hak, mi paciente e irascible Hak, se volvió mi molesta sombra. Él también callaba. Y de repente ya no hubo más burlas a mi inteligencia, ni a mi indomable cabello ni a mi falta de belleza. Hak dejó de reír, dejó de hablarme, y su silencio de mal agüero me apretaba el corazón sin saber por qué.

Pero cualquier inquietud que pudiera haber en mi corazón, desaparecía entre los brazos de Soo-Won.

* * *

Esta idiota que soy yo temblaba como un animalito asustado mientras Hak tiraba de mí y corríamos. El ruido de las espadas se acercaba, y yo contuve un grito cuando la sangre manchó los pasillos y los ojos de otros se apagaban a nuestro paso. No pensé en mi padre, ni en por qué nos atacaban. Rezaba a los dioses para que protegieran a Soo-Won y me concentraba en la mano firme de Hak en la mía y en el sonido viscoso de su quandao segando vidas. No quise mirar.

Me ocultó tras los tapices del salón del trono y me encomendó silencio tan solo con una mirada. Me dejó sola y yo seguía temblando de miedo, y los llantos sofocados en mi garganta me robaban el aire.

Y entonces escuché su voz. La de Soo-Won.

—Sabes que mataré a Yona por esto…

Mi grito de júbilo por saberlo vivo murió antes de nacer. Lo oí. Escuché luego de su boca cómo su amor era una mentira. Que el reino y la corona bien valían el sacrificio de desposarme. Que solo fui una herramienta para conseguir la 'colaboración' de mi padre. Que no me amaba.

Que nunca me amó.

Su voz se mezclaba con la de mi padre, cansada y triste, rogándole por poner fin a este sinsentido, pero él no escuchaba… Hablaba del abandono de Kouka, de las miserias, del hambre… Del rey fuerte que necesitaba el país y no la patética burla que se sentaba en el trono…

Y entonces recordé cada cosa que no había querido ver. No quise verlas, pero ahí estaban, esperando y acechando en mi cabeza, listas para abrirme los ojos a la verdad de su mentira… Recordé también el temor escrito en los labios apretados de mi padre, en la postura tensa de Hak cada vez que me dejaba a solas con Soo-Won…

Ellos lo sabían…

Idiota… ¡Qué idiota fui!

Hak irrumpió en la sala gritando que sus hombres habían sido arrestados, que todo había terminado. Y luego el silencio, roto por la carcajada horrible de Soo-Won, negra y amarga, que hizo que un escalofrío de miedo me recorriera la espalda.

—Yo hubiera sido mejor rey… —afirmó con sencillez.

—Eso no lo sabremos nunca —le oí decir a Hak. Sus palabras eran frías, con un filo de hielo que cortaba el aire—. No tocarás a Yona.

—¿A quién crees que creerá esa pobre niña enamorada, Hak? —dijo Soo-Won, con un sarcasmo que nunca le conocí y que se sintió como un latigazo—. ¿A ti? ¿O a su prometido? Y ese, no se te olvide, soy yo… —Soo-Won dejó que el aire se llevara las palabras. Yo me sujetaba el pecho con las manos, tratando de mantener juntos los fragmentos rotos de mi corazón. Pude imaginar a Hak, con las manos apretadas en torno al astil de su quandao, listo para saltar, listo para abrir su torso en canal… Pero a Soo-Won, _mi Soo-Won_ , le dio igual y siguió hablando, con esa voz llena de miel, la misma que me susurraba palabras de amor al oído—. Nuestra dulce Yona me ama a mí, Hak…

Algo se quebró dentro de mí. Lo sentí estallar como una copa de vidrio, clavando sus bordes rotos en mis entrañas, perforándolas y haciéndolas sangrar. Llámalo ira, llámalo amor herido, o maltrecho orgullo. Puede que fuera hasta simple vanidad por verme reducida a la estupidez de una cabeza vacía… Pero mis ojos se cegaron de odio, y allí donde antes estaba mi amor eterno por Soo-Won, se llenó de dolorida rabia. Ni siquiera las lágrimas me sabían a tristeza. Quemaban, como si fueran fuego líquido. Mis ojos ardían y el fuego de la traición me consumía el alma.

En llamas, me sentía en llamas.

Como un dragón.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la mano firme de Hak deteniendo la mía y la mirada de asombro en los ojos de Soo-Won. Lentamente, muy despacio, Hak retiró el maldito prendedor de mi mano, ese que nunca me quitaba. Dos puntos rojos, allí donde el desdichado símbolo de mi ceguera había tocado su carne, brotaron en el cuello del hombre al que amé.

—No merece que manches tus manos con su sangre —me dijo Hak, el siempre fiel Hak...

Y puede que aún lo ame…

—Nunca quise que fuera así, Yona… —dijo él, mirándome por última vez. Sus ojos verde mar brillaban con algo parecido a la tristeza.

No le creí. Esta vez no…

* * *

Tuve solo la noche para llorar mis miserias y mi corazón roto. Pero la idiota que soy yo lloraba sin saber qué me dolía más, si su traición al rey o su traición a mi amor…

El alba nos trajo la noticia de la huida de Soo-Won, a las tierras del norte con algunos de sus hombres. Me sequé las lágrimas a manotazos y enderecé la espalda. Si en algo conocía a este desconocido, sabía que no renunciaría al trono. Conseguiría partidarios sin esfuerzo, los engatusaría con sus palabras de miel y luego se alzaría contra la corona. Contra mi padre… Contra mí…

Nunca más…

Obligué a mi padre a decirme la verdad, a no ocultarme nada. Pero lo que mi padre callaba, Hak me lo decía, sin adornos, la realidad cruda y descarnada de que el país, _mi país_ , se moría… ¿Y qué hacía su princesa mientras sus gentes eran asesinadas, esclavizadas o pasaban hambre? Su princesa, su idiota princesa, se peinaba ante el espejo, soñando despierta con un capricho de amor.

Vomité. Las arcadas vinieron, una tras otra, y se llevaron con ellas mi vergüenza y mi dignidad.

Hasta que solo quedaron mi resolución y yo…

Con el apoyo de Hak, mi leal sombra y mi recordatorio constante de humildad, convencí al rey, mi padre, de la necesidad de convocar a los generales de las cinco tribus. Semanas, fueron semanas, las que se negó mi padre a entablar cualquier acción. No quería, no, porque reconocer ahora que su política estaba llena de huecos, de errores, de desgracias, le rompía el corazón. Sus buenas intenciones estaban llevando al país a la ruina...

Tenemos que ser más fuertes… Yo tengo que ser más fuerte…

El día que el Consejo de las Cinco Tribus se reunió, me senté junto a mi padre. Hak, a mi lado, revestido de los colores y emblemas de su tribu, soltó una discreta tosecilla burlona… Pero _sé_ que está orgulloso de mí. Y por razones que aún no comprendo, eso es importante para mí. Quizás porque Hak es lo único que me queda de aquellos días en que todo era más fácil, cuando ignorabas el significado de palabras como traición e hipocresía.

En los meses siguientes, se reforzaron las fronteras, se crearon líneas de abastecimiento a las zonas más desfavorecidas, se militarizaron zonas como Awa y Shisen, nidos de corrupción y crimen… Se tejieron redes de inteligencia que revelaron que Soo-Won se había aliado con el imperio Kai y planeaba marchar contra nuestras fronteras.

Mi padre contemplaba todo este despliegue con el semblante transido de dolor. Iba en contra de todas sus creencias, en contra de su naturaleza misma… Quizás fue por ello que por propia iniciativa mandó llamar al sacerdote que años atrás su hermano había expulsado, buscando acaso un guardián de almas en vez de uno que portase acero y muerte.

El hombre se presentó una tarde, turbado, con el pelo lleno de ramitas y un sempiterno aire distraído. Venía con él su asistente, un joven hosco llamado Yoon.

—Los hermanos se reunirán y Hiryuu los guiará… —dijo a modo de saludo, y después cayó al suelo de rodillas y lloró.

El muchacho le limpiaba las lágrimas.

* * *

Nuestros espías nos informaron de movimientos de tropas en la zona fronteriza con la tribu de la Tierra. El imperio Kai se movía y Soo-Won con ellos.

—¿Cómo salvaré este reino? —me preguntaba, pero solo Hak me escuchaba. Solo él sabía de mis inquietudes y de mis noches sin sueño. Me entrenaba en secreto, en las horas que preceden al alba, rompiendo el juramento que una vez le hiciera a mi padre a petición mía. Solo él entendía, como yo, que Soo-Won nos traerá sangre y muerte. Que los sueños de Soo-Won de un Kouka fortalecido y poderoso solo eran posibles de su mano.

Aquel día Soo-Won mató a la idiota, mató mi inocencia y mi amor. También mató una parte de Hak. Le he visto, con la mirada perdida, y sé que aún lo extraña. Y puede que siempre lo haga. Pero también lo odia…

Y temo el día en que se vuelvan a encontrar…

—Princesa —nos interrumpió una mañana el chico, Yoon—, ven afuera… Cuatro bestias, a cada cual más extraña, preguntan por ti.

Lo supe. Algo en mi interior se agitó en reconocimiento. Lo sentí en mis entrañas, como si mi sangre saludara al hermano largamente añorado. Me arrolló como una ola de luz, de cálido afecto. De alegría.

—Zeno los ha reunido para la señorita —me dijo el más joven, el que tenía sonrisa de niño y cabellos de sol.

Y contemplándolos, sentí aletear en mi pecho la esperanza.


End file.
